dragons_and_titansfandomcom-20200222-history
The Scintallion
Skills ;Mana Bolt ;The power of the crystal allows the caster to hurl a bolt of magical force at opponents. Leveling up creates more missiles. ;Mana Focus ;By spending hours of meditation before battle the wielder is able to focus their power into the crystal, slowly pulling the power back as needed during battle. Lore In another place, older than this one and long gone today, the First Folk lived and throve. These people were smaller than men of today, much more gnome-like in size and stature. They had eyes like gemstones that glowed with their own inner light, and their fine, soft hair, often softly matching their eyes, was worn long. They called themselves the Kil, in their tongue, meaning The People. In the time before the titans came, the First Folk lived in harmony with their world and came to understand the forces of nature and the elements. Thus, when the endless war between the titans Hyperion and Astaroth spilled onto their world, the wisest heard their impending doom cried out from the very bones of their world. The titans' hands moved on the surface of the world, and where they strode, harmony fled. Astaroth's attempts to enslave these peoples simply made them listless and wan. The light in their eyes dimmed and their great magic fled away leaving them distraught, bereft, and dying. Where Hyperion cloistered and hid them away, the First Folk remained changed by their new life. They could no longer commune easily with their world, as it had grown unintelligible to them, wracked with the pain of the titan's conflicts. In the end, it became obvious to the elders that Hyperion's fanatical preservation and Astaroth's wanton destruction would tear that world asunder, and the First Folk would be no more. In what were surely the final hours of that world, Elder Or'maeus looked up in horror to see that the stars had stopped travelling overhead, and were winking out, one by one. As the unnatural night grew ever more complete, Or'maeus gathered his tribe to him and together they tried one last time to reach out to the heart of their world. They joined hands and spirits and called out with their hearts, but alas, their world had gone cold and was beginning already to decay. In despair, Or'maeus led his tribe outward and there, in the void, his people felt the beating heart of a world far, far away. It called them to it, but the distance was much too far for the First Folk to travel in their weakened astral forms. Or'maeus brought his tribe home to their dying world and hatched one last desperate plan. Taking the largest of his spirit batteries, Or'maeus began to meditate, focusing all of his energies into the core of the crystal. His tribe again joined hearts and minds and called out to the new world, begging for the strength and guidance to find the distant haven. Miraculously, the new world answered. As Or'maeus filled the crystal with his energy, his people watched as one of the last stars in the barren heavens flared and grew, the voice out of the void assuring them that this brilliant pointer would lead them to their new home. Or'maeus arose and his people began their final convocation. Raising the great crystal above his head, the last tribe of the First Folk stepped from the surface of their shattered world, and led his people into the astral plane. Sustained by Or'maeus' crystal, the First Folk were able to travel far. The brilliance dancing in the heavens guided them, and soon The People found themselves far and away amongst the stars. Without warning, the single point of white brilliance reddened to orange and split into many. A gibbering filled the minds of the People and they began to lose their way in the abyss, The Chaos had come, and the Kil again knew fear. The Chaos appeared before them from out of the aether, a massive sphere dominated by a gaping toothy maw. In the center of the bulbous form was a madly rolling eye, and was bedecked with writhing tentacles. Each of these rubbery protuberances terminated in another glowing eye, shining with madness. Determined not to lose after coming so far, Or'maeus channeled the energy stored in his crystal, and bolt after bolt of power sprang forth to strike at the thing. The blazing spheres of energy sought the mad titan's eyes and, miraculously, but for a moment, the thing was blinded. From across the void, nearer now than before, the voice of the new world called to them, crystal clear from this vantage between the worlds. The People focused again, and saw streaking toward them the astral form of a strange beast. A great and winged creature made up of the very essence of life flew at the Chaos before it had recovered from Or'maeus' attack. The two were then locked in furious combat. Again the voice came to The People, and this time it told them to come, while its servant fought off the adversary. The aether was suddenly filled with light as massive tree-like tendril of primal energy appeared to embrace their savior, and to lead the Kil to their new home. The People followed the path of light, defended by their astral protector. The path branched and forked, just as a tree might, until they at last stepped across the threshold and fell to the new world at the feet of Nari, the great World Tree, for the voice they had heard across the cosmos was indeed hers. Curled around this knot of new people was the bark and bramble form of what they would one day come to name a Tanglewing. The wounds it suffered defending them between the worlds were great, and it lay dying. In one claw it held scintillating sphere of light, the guide star that Nari had cast into the heavens to lead her people across the void. In the centuries to follow, It would never cease to glow. In the years to come, these diminutive people would multiply and spread across the lands. In the mountains they would become the craftsmen known as gnomes, in the mists of waterfalls and in the hidden pools, they would return to the calling of the elements and become those known as nymphs, and at the world tree, where they first arrived, they would become the elusive Kil'Nari, the People of the Tree. Wherever they traveled, however, each new tribe remembered a legend of Or'maeus, and his Scintallion, the wonderful wand he fashioned from Nari's star, and the last stone of the forgotten world of The People. Category:Weapons